


Wolf Boy

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Yuriy is a 'werewolf' boy trying to live his best life, Yuriy/Tala focused, mild monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: A story of how a monster gained his family.
Kudos: 5





	Wolf Boy

When Yuriy was 5 his mother walked away and left him in the care of his father. She had the time to come into his room the night she left, stroke his hair and sing soft lullabies so he fell asleep. The next day she was gone but he was left behind. Ran away from the monster of a husband and unable to take her beloved son. At least that’s what Yuriy always told himself as he tried to sleep at night. No more soft songs to chase away his fears. Just drunken anger coming from the useless body squirming on the living room sofa.

A month later Yuriy’s canines get sharp, pushing out his baby teeth and feeling too big for his little mouth. His father hits him harder regardless. The bruises shine bright on his skinny pale body. The neighbours turn their faces away whenever he manages to leave the house. They never help when he screams so he isn’t surprised when they refuse to even look at him now.  
  
When Yuriy was 6 he steals and fights on the street. His scrawny body does no damage to the people he hits, his kicks not at all effective other than to make curses rain from the mouths above his head. His bite is worse than his bark, that is certain, and he uses that in excess.   
  
The first time he meets Boris, the boy is a year younger than him and in his way. Boris was new to the street, reasons for being there unknown to Yuriy at the time but he didn’t care. He bit the boy so hard on the shoulder he still has a scar to this day. Tiny little teeth marks puckered on pale skin.  
  
The second time he meets Boris he realises there is something wrong with the boy. That he is also not quite right. Just like Yuriy, he is hated for something that is not his fault but Yuriy can’t figure out why. He doesn’t smell like a mutt, the telltale scent he has on himself and his father… Yet there is something wrong. Like dust. Something forgotten but trying to be remembered.   
  
After the third meeting, they stick together. Yuriy can’t go back to his father any more, the man’s fury having become brutal over the past months. The bruises that litter his arms match the ones on Boris’. They decide to become a family together instead. It was perfect for them. Yuriy looked after Boris, and Boris returned the favour. Stealing, lying and sleeping rough. It was all so much easier now that there was two of them.

When Yuriy was seven they had been living on the street for six months by then. Most of spring and summer was spent childishly running around. They had no one to stop them, no one to beat them as long as they was fast enough. And the boys were. Yuriy’s speed couldn’t be matched by any adult, his stamina making it hard for them to catch him even if his flaming red hair made him stick out like a sore thumb. Boris was exceptionally good at not being spotted. Like a ghost in the shadows. Yuriy caused the distraction while Boris’ quick fingers took what they needed before disappearing away. To this day Yuriy still isn’t sure how they were caught. Perhaps Balkov had heard rumours of the two and set up a trap. Perhaps their luck run out. Either way, they got caught and was taken to where all street boys were taken. A place to dump the unwanted and troublesome so no one else has to deal with them.

The years spent in the Abbey scared Yuriy deeply. Mentally, physically and emotionally. The only solace he had was his friendship with Boris. A friendship often used against him by Balkov to push Yuriy even harder during training. But the abuse and horrors made Yuriy stronger. He was used to beatings thanks to his father. Used to starving thanks to being on the street and ignored. But Boris being used against him, and vice verser made his heart cold and untouchable. He obeyed orders only to save his friend and not due to loyalty like Balkov thought. You can't beat a feral wolf and expect it to call you master. It'll just grow patience and wait for the day it can go for your throat.

The news of a new recruit into the Abbey spreads like wildfire. A kid with a bitbeast. Strong and clever. Apparently a foreigner. Yuriy hadn’t met him yet when Boris appears by his side. His hushed voice hiding the amusement he so obviously tried to keep within. “Balkov’s collected another monster.” The fire that breaks out a few weeks later proves Boris’ words right. Darkness had been unleashed that destroyed the west wing and the new recruit was taken away to not be seen for another five years.  
  
Yuriy grew up to be an incredibly pretty young man. Smooth red hair, flawless skin and striking eyes. His clothes baggy on his lean body, making him shapeless in all the wrong places. His early teens he was often mistaken for a girl, a mistake many made but only a few regretted. The Abbey was boys only. Idiotic and often dangerous boys who thought the pretty little girl was there as a plaything. Yuriy happily showed them how wrong they were. Not like the idiots needed those fingers any more.

At 12 year's old, Yuriy is told he will lead a team. He isn't given the choice of teammates, they are assigned to him. A small runt called Ivan who's nose is as big as his need to gossip and bitch. Sergei, a formidable giant who Yuriy was sure during their first meeting together he was an adult and not a pre-teen. And then, thankfully, Boris. His oldest and only friend. It had been nearly a year since he last saw his Boris and the time had not done him any good. Skin paler than he thought possible, it was like looking at a ghost. Yuriy made sure the kid never left his side as much as possible. He is his Boris. They are family.  
  
When Yuriy reached the age of 14 Balkov gave him a name. Tala. Such a stupid name. He would later learn it was female in most parts of the world. Meaning Stalking Wolf in some regions, in another, it’s a plant. To tell a tall tale. He fucking hated it. He is Yuriy. Yuriy. _**Yuriy.**_ From that day forward he answers to Tala. He loathes the name but is forced to bite his tongue or risk losing it.

At 15 the 'monstrous foreigner' came back. Yuriy got to see him this time. Pale thing with red eyes. Smelt of smouldering matches and fresh air. This kid has never had to struggle with being caged as Yuriy has. He hates him. Worse still, Balkov fawns over the boy. Snuggly brags over the new blade he's getting, the new bitbeast. Boris had told Yuriy of the bitbeast before. A twisted piece of work. It's what caused the fire all those years ago. Not that Yuriy could talk. Wolborg is all kinds of wrong but Yuriy thinks it's rather poetic. Two fucked up wolves having to rely on each other. Another in his pack of fuck ups.

The tournament had been. Interesting. That's the only word Yuriy could think to use. Many foreigners screaming and competing. Noisy and annoying. But, ultimately, they lost to them. Even after Sergei wiped Kai across the floor. After Boris near tore one of them apart. They kept getting up and going forward until they won. Yuriy hated to admit it but it was oddly inspiring. Reminded him of his younger years, back when he and Boris roamed the streets and didn't let anyone mess with them. Youthful stupidity. Now he's muzzled and controlled by a crazy fuck. Or was. He lost against Takao, the bitbeasts he once controlled free once more and Balkov... He ran like the coward he is. Left the boys in the dank Abbey for others to clean up. Yuriy would have been angry but now he had freedom.

Life was fairly normal for the next year. He still had to see doctors. Still had people talking at him but at least it was kind words. Words laced with worry and fear for him. A difference he actually quite likes. It's almost like love but not. A little bit of pity and awe sprinkled in. Such a young child survived so much, he heard one nurse say. The doctor agreeing and saying he's a strong lad. Yuriy smirks to himself and raises his chin. He did survive. Him and Boris, through hell and back.

When he was 17 the perfect image of his mother is shattered. She had run away, that he is certain. Always thought his monster of a Father had frightened her that night and she wasn’t able to take him away too. No. Leaving him behind hadn’t been a mistake. She hadn’t wanted him to begin with and when realising what he was she wanted him even less. No amount of motherly instinct could change her disgust. She had a new family. Three little girls with the same eyes and hair as him. Pretty happy girls with perfect normal teeth. She quickly scurries away when he finds her, having stalked her for a month before making an error and getting spotted. The look of disgust is all Yuriy needed to know the truth of what happened all those years ago.  
  
Months later, Yuriy finds his father. The stone is covered in moss, this grass only cut neatly due to the cemetery workers doing their jobs. The bastard died years after he left. Never bothered to find his lost son. Just drunk himself into a stupor and choked on his own vomit. Spitting on the grave, Yuriy leaves the cemetery and never returns.

Yuriy muses to himself that even with a bitch of a mother and a useless father, he came out ok. Considering what he is. Balkov did a number but he survived. Boris survived. Ivan and Sergei too. They stuck together like a family unit, as the doctor's called it, but Yuriy says they are a pack. They look out for each other when one is weak, when one needs help. Push each other to be better. Boris comes out of his shell again. No longer an emotionless doll for Balkov to puppet. Yuriy no longer has his anger issues from being cooped up inside. Sergei flourishes, no longer simply 'the muscle' but able to learn. Ivan no longer the runt of the litter but growing to be better. Yuriy has hopes for him the most. He hadn't been under Balkov's control as long as the rest of them. He had a chance to heal and be normal. The rest of them wouldn't get the luxury but they'll make do.

A year passes and another tournament is coming. They skipped the last one but this is too tempting to give up. Yuriy grins his toothy grin and sets his plans into motion. Since being free he had kept a close eye on the other monster from his past. Pyromaniac with a twisted bitbeast. Though Kai had long given up Black Dranzer (not that Yuriy would bitch. It was an unnatural thing in this world) he was still a perfect threat in the beydish. It didn't take much convincing to get the man on his team. Even if his presence annoyed the others. But he was needed. Rumours were spiralling of a familiar face back in the beyblade scene. A face Yuriy would very much like to tear apart.

They lost. They lost so much. It was meant to be easy. Win the tournament then fuck up BEGA. Win it all and go home happy. Instead, Kai fucked up the tournament. Too busy focused on Takao to see the bigger fucking picture. Had Yuriy known he'd have considered Kai too much of a gamble to accept onto his team but it's too late to think back. Too late to consider how he ended up facing against Balkov's newest little favourite. A strong blader who tore through Boris and Sergei like they were nothing. Leaving Yuriy alone for the first time in his life. Surrounded by cheering fans, none for him. Balkov watching from up high but not smiling for him. A love wolf can't survive on it's own. Too vulnerable and weak. Even with sharp teeth and fast reflexes, the lone wolf will always die.

The last thing Yuriy remembered was the stupid smirk on Garland's face then a bright flash of light. Apparently he'd talked to Takao right after, but he doesn't remember that. Just pain then nothing. Nothing for so, so long until Wolborg comes to him. Light murmurs in his mind. A soft voice telling him to wake up. He didn't think his wolf could sound so gentle. So used to the bone-chilling howl before his blade smashed an opponent to pieces. But either way, he listens and follows the voice. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up? Startling awake, a surge of energy bursts from him, Wolborg howling throughout the hospital room and then gone. Takao needs help? Staring at him from across the room is Dickinson, the man surprised yet happy. Almost crying before quickly leaving to get the nurses. It took Yuriy longer than he'd like to realise those were tears of joy. Yuriy was awake. He's never had anyone cry for him like that. Is this what it's like to have a father? Someone who cares so deeply for you they are moved to tears?

The aftermath of everything rushed by. Takao won, as expected. A charmed idiot, as Boris likes to call him. Yuriy doesn't care though. The kid won and Balkov is left in the dust and dirt. But another monster has been shown to the world. A dangerous winged angel. How he wishes he hadn't slept through it all. A human that Balkov had twisted into something dangerous. A talent Balkov has for sure. As the world scrambled to deal with Brooklyn and what he meant, Yuriy gathered up his pack. Boris and Sergei had stayed by his side as long as they could but they knew Yuriy would have hated that. So they kept an eye on Balkov. Where he was at all times. And right now, he's alone in the rubble, trying to escape. Grinning his sharp grin, Yuriy lets them lead him to the fallen man. A fun little hunt sounds like the perfect way to celebrate leaving the hospital. Not like anyone would notice or suspect they were the reason Balkov's mangled corpse is found in the rubble.

\----

For anyone wondering, Boris is the child of a woman and ghost. A child who shouldn't have been born, as far as his mother is concerned, hence the beatings and being tossed out to the street. He's not as special as Yuriy. No sharp teeth, amazing stamina. Just pale and often easily looked over. Maybe there is a possibility of him having more, but this story isn't about him. It's about Yuriy :)  
Kai is not really a monster but having Dranzer at such a young age made him formidable in the eyes of all the Abbey kids. Black Dranzer did taint him heavily though. Marks deep in his soul he'll have wonderful trouble healing.  
Sergei and Ivan are normal. Or as normal as they could be.   
And then there's Brooklyn. Ha, poor thing got twisted up by Balkov. Not that Yuriy cares. Not a member of his pack so nothing to be concerned about.  
The only other 'monsters' in this universe is probably Rei and the White Tiger Clan simply because of their cat-like features. So not much different to canon versions but heck, they are still quite unusual regardless.


End file.
